


Heda Y/N Kom Podakru || J. Murphy

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heda, Podakru, Skaikru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: 27. "For some odd reason, I'm attracted to you."CONTAINS SPOILERS OF SEASON 4 EPISODE 1 OF THE 100!!!Song: Flawless Remix - Beyoncé; Nicki MinajPodakru - Lake PeopleYujleda - Broadleaf Clan





	1. Heda Y/N Kom Podakru Pt 1 || J. Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> 27\. "For some odd reason, I'm attracted to you."
> 
> CONTAINS SPOILERS OF SEASON 4 EPISODE 1 OF THE 100!!!
> 
> Song: Flawless Remix - Beyoncé; Nicki Minaj
> 
> Podakru - Lake People
> 
> Yujleda - Broadleaf Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there isn't any blood, but I didn't want to get bitched out. (Which I completely understand why that's there) But yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27\. "For some odd reason, I'm attracted to you."
> 
> CONTAINS SPOILERS OF SEASON 4 EPISODE 1 OF THE 100!!!
> 
> Song: Flawless Remix - Beyoncé; Nicki Minaj
> 
> Podakru - Lake People
> 
> Yujleda - Broadleaf Clan

I looked around at the Thirteen Clans, my glaze lingering on Podakru, my home clan. Finally my glaze landed the Skaikru, I made my decision.

"I'm honoring Heda Lexa's Coalition." I announced, loud and clear knowing I'd hear arguments about it. "Skaikru will continue as the Thirteenth Clan." Then the chamber broke into chaos. I get up from Lexa's old throne- my throne.

"Enough!" I yelled, silencing the chamber.

"You're just as weak as Lexa." Uzac kom Yujleda said, stepping up to the middle of the room.

I stepped down the throne steps, coming face to face with Uzac. "If wanting a united clan is weakness, than I guess am I weak." I spit staring him down. "Don't think your siding with Queen Nia wasn't noticed by me either, I won't hesitate to kill you like Lexa did the Queen." I stepped back to speak to all Clans. "And if you have a problem with how I run things, or dare think I am weak, remember I am the last living Nightblood, and you can't do a damn thing about it. And if you want you can challenge my position, but you of course need a Nightblood to do that." I go back to the throne and sit down.

"My decision is final, Skaikru will continue as the Thirteenth Clan. Any attack against them, is an attack against all of us. You are dismissed."

As they were all exiting, Clark turned around, facing me.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me." I nodded.

"Lexa trusted you, I'm sure she had your word, but now I need your word. I need you to promise me that I won't regret this decision I've made." She nodded.

"You have my word and because of that, now that you have the flame, you should know, if you already don't." She paused, as if she was debating if she should really tell what she was about to tell me or not. "We have 6 months to live, the old nuclear plants are melting down. King Roan knows about this, this is why he kept me alive and honored the Coalition. Very few people know about this and we've been careful about who we tell because we knew that if word got out, it would disrupt peace, and bring chaos." Clark finally said.

"Have you found a way to stop it?" I asked, worried.

"Not yet, but we've been working on it. We really don't know if we will be able to stop it."

"Okay, thank you for telling me this. Head back to Arkadia, you're wasting time talking to me here." She nodded.

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome." Then she's gone.

I walked over to the window over looking Polis. I didn't want this life, I was living a normal grounder life, then I got into a fight and my blood got spilt, and the Ambassador of Podakru was quick to react. He seen it as a way for the Lake People to rise again, expand ourselves.

I was forced into this and now I have the burden of knowing that we have 6 months to live.

The doors burst open, I quickly turned around, hand on my sword, to find guards dragging in a pretty beat up male.

"Heda, we found Skaikru stealing from a bender." A guard said, pushing the male down to the floor.

"I don't steal anything," He spat back at the guards then turned to me. "I'm not lying, I didn't steal anything."

"Leave." I said to the guards, wanting to talk to the Skaikru alone.

"Heda-"

"I said leave." The guards reluctantly left, slamming the doors once they were out.

"What were you doing then, if you weren't stealing?" I asked, squatting down to his level so I could meet his eyes, which where a dark blue that reminded me of home.

"I was just looking at this little wooden craving of a horse, I promise." I get up and held out my hand. He looked at it for the longest time, then finally took it, excepting my help.

"I believe you," I said, still looking into his blue eyes, I let go of his hand, even though I didn't want to.

"A lot of people don't do that, are you sure about that?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Why do you believe me anyways?"

"A lot of grounders are angry with my decision to keep Skaikru as a Thirteenth Clan, I wouldn't put it above them to try to sabotage Skaikru to get rid of you." I said, sitting back in the throne.

"And why did you decide to keep Lexa's Coalition?" He asked, looking up at me through his brown hair.

"Because you may have fell from the sky, but you also originated from the ground, you just have different ways than us, but that doesn't mean we can't live in peace and side-by-side."

"What about the Mountain People, don't you think we are like them?" He took a tentative step closer.

"No, you simply didn't know that we existed here on Earth, the Mountain Men did, and attacked us because we were able to walk outside and they weren't. They used us as lab rats, but you haven't. Yes, you landed close to a village, but you didn't have the intentions nor did you know. I can't blame you for your lack of knowledge, and they shouldn't either." I get up again and laid my hand on his cheek, cupping his face. "And for some odd reason, I'm attracted to you."

He smirked at that, "Well maybe we can work something out."

"Maybe," I whispered, wanting to see him more. "You're free by the way."

"Why thank you," He grabbed my hand that was cupping his face, and kissed it. "I'm looking forward to your rule."

"Well, you sure are the charmer." I smiled.

"One would say that, but sadly I have to go." My mood dropped a little.

"Will I see you again?" I asked, hope blooming in my chest.

"I hope so, maybe cause a little ruckus to have a reason to see you again." He looked back at me, a devilish smile on his face.

"Don't cause too much trouble, I'd really like to not kill you. . . I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Murphy, John Murphy." He then walked out of the throne room.

"John Murphy." I said, testing his name on my lips.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got all my translations and information on other Clans and the Coalition for The 100 Wikia.


	2. Heda Y/N Kom Podakru Pt 2 || J. Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louwoda Kliron - Shadow Valley
> 
> Boudalan - Rock Line
> 
> 1628 Words

Hand to hand combat has always been a weakness of mine, so because of that, I trained in hand to hand combat twice a day.

I stared my component in the eyes, waiting for him to make the first move, I had my fist in front of my face, arms lowered to protect my chest, and right in front of my left, feet shoulder width apart.

I had a big crowd around me, wanting to see their new Commander fight. One person stood out in the crowd, John. My eyes flickered over to him, but before I could get a good look at him, my opponent was charging at me.

He went to throw a punch to my side, but I grabbed his fist, moving it to my side, and spinning to kick his legs out from under him. As he fell down to the ground, I was quick to twist his arm behind him, and shove his face into the dirt with my foot.

I shoved his arm down, lifting my foot off his skull, pissed that there was no challenge. I turned around and walked to John, a smirk on his face.

"I didn't know you were such a good fighter." He said.

"Well I have to, you know being Commander and all." He laughed.

"So how's Commander life treating you and all?"

"Its not as glorious as it seems, trust me." I speak quietly so only he hears me.

"Well, want to spend the day Commander free?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"I can't do that John, simply stop being Commander for the day."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I sighed, looking away from his deep blue eyes that reminded me of home.

"People will still treat me like Commander." I looked back at him.

"Who said we were going to be in public?" We shared a look and cracked smiles.

"Okay, well before we do that, why don't you show me that wooden horse that brought you in my path?" I held out my hand, his smile turned into a smirk.

"Alright," he grabbed my hand and lead me through the crowd to the bender.

We walked up to a table, a lady sitting behind craving another figurine with nibble fingers.

"May I?" John asked the bender pointing at a carefully craven horse, she had a hint of hesitation, but seen me, and nodded going but to her work. "This is it," he said, carefully picking up the horse as if it was a thin piece of glass, and showed it to me, eyes wide like a child's; my heart swelled.

"It's beautiful," I said, taking the wooden horse from his hands, looking at how carefully and delicately it was craven. I hand it back to John and dig through my bag, look for something to trade for the horse.

I found a roll of bread and hand it to the lady, she nodded a thank you, and we left.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to." I answered as we left Polis and into the forest.

"Why?"

"Because we wouldn't have met if it wasn't for it, you were into it, and I just flat out wanted to." As I said those words, he stated at me for the longest time. "What?" I asked, looking back at him.

"You barely know me and you're being so nice." He said in disbelief.

"Why is it so hard to believe? Have you been treated that badly?" I asked lightly laying my hand on his arm, he looked down at my hand.

"Yeah, I have." He admitted, I squeezed his arm in comfort.

"Well, if I have anything to do with it, you won't be, as long as you don't do something stupid where I have to kill you." I said jokingly, he chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry John, I don't know what happened, but I can guarantee that you didn't deserve it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because no one should go through the pain of loneliness and self hate." By now we'd stopped in the middle of the forest, I cupped his face. "And if you ever need to talk about any of it or anything else, I'm here."

"Thank you," he said, sadness shining in his deep blue eyes, it broke my heart.

"Any time," I dropped my hand from his cheek. "Now, how about that Commander free day?" I asked, tilting my head and smiling.

"Alright," he smirked, taking my hand and leading me deeper into the forest. We came up to a clearing filled with radioactive flowers, I could only imagine what it looked like at night.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, letting go of his hand, and walking to the center, looking up at the tree canopy, and inspecting the ruins of old civilizations that vegetation grew on.

"Have you never seen something like this before?" John asked, taking a step closer to me.

"No," I breathe. "Well yes, but just glimpse, never like this. I grew up by a lake, there wasn't old buildings or ruins where I lived, but trees, flowers, water, grass, and so on. All of this is new to me, in a way."

"What was it like growing up there?" John asked, sitting down on the clobber stone path that was covered and broken apart by weeds and grass, I sit with him.

"I was raised like any other grounder, but our skills involved blending in with the water, hiding underneath, blending in with our surroundings. Each Clan has its own specialty like Louwoda Kliron, the Shadow Valley people, they hide in the shadows, hunt in the night, they pretty much live in the dark. Boudalan live in the rocks, in canons, they know how to live, and fight there. All grounder clans are raised to fight, but we are raised to fight in our surroundings, it's our strong suit."

"Did they know you where a Nightblood?" His eyes wide with wonder.

"My Clan? No, not until I got into a fight a week ago and my blood got spilt." I said, looking down at my crossed ankles.

"What about your parents, did they know?"

"Yes, but they didn't want me to be raised that way. My mother was Nightblood and raised the same way, her mother faked a miscarriage, sent my mother off with her father, and she was killed that week in the Conclave. My grandparents didn't want that life for their child and neither did my mother, but here I am."

"Well if this helps any, I think you'll make an excellent leader." John said, grabbing my hand, squeezing it.

"Thank you," I look back up into his eyes. "What about you, how are Skaikru raised?"

He let out a humorless laugh and looked down in his lap, then back up into my eyes. "Kinda how you were raised, minus the fighting. We lived in sectors, the sector you lived in determined your class, job, and rationings. We had schooling, like Earth Skills and Earth History, boring classes like they had before the war. And if you broke a law, you were floated, because they seen it as if someone isn't going to listen, then why should they be breathing air that can be used for someone else." He said the words with pain.

"I'm sorry," I reached over and hugged him, it took him a moment to react, but he finally wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away, looking into his tear filled eyes, I wiped away the tears with my thumbs, and tilted his head up.

I scoot closer to him, our faces inches apart. "May I?" I asked in reference to kissing him, he nodded his head. My eyelids flutter shut as our lips connected.

It was slow, both of us in pain, not wanting to hunt the other more than they already were. I snaked my arms around his neck, bringing our lips closer, if possible, as John speed up the kiss, no longer scared. He cupped my cheek with one hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me into his lap.

We broke apart for air, our chest rising up and down, wild looks in our eyes. His finger tips lightly graze my forehead and cheek as he moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed, in a daze by my quote on quote 'beauty'.

"Thank you?" My voice questioned, not knowing how to respond, we both burst out in laughter.

"No problem," A smirk was prominent on his features. I looked up at the darkening sky, surprised at how fast the day went by, and back down at John. "I should be going back."

"I promised a Commander free day, not yet."

"They need their Commander."

"They went without one for a week, they can live a full day without you." I stared in his dark blue eyes for the longest time, debating on whether I should give in or go back.

"Okay," he cracked a huge smile and laid me down on the ground, he all his weight on his knees and hands as he stood over me, looking me in the eyes.

In a quick movement, he pecked my lips, and laid down besides me before I could kiss back, laughing.

"I'm glad you decided to stay." He spoke up once his laughter died down.

I turn into his side, cuddling into him. "I am too."

And we laid there, in the same spot, for the rest of the night. Silence between us, not minding it, because we were in each other company as we slowly fell asleep in the forest glowing bright with radioactivity.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up how the grounders grew up, and how the different clans are portrayed, because there wasn't a lot of information on them so I went off how I thought it'd be like. And again I got my translations and clan names from The 100 Wikia.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got all my translations and information on other Clans and the Coalition for The 100 Wikia.


End file.
